Rita Repulsa
Rita Repulsa is a maniacal space witch and served as the arch-enemy of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Seeking to conquer the universe, she has dominated many worlds across the galaxies in the name of Lord Zedd and had set her sights on Earth 10,000 years prior to the events of the first series. She was defeated in battle by the sage Zordon of Eltar and imprisoned in a space dumpster, left to drift through space for millennia. However, her dumpster would eventually return to Earth's moon and she would be freed, resuming her attempts to conquer Earth only for the Power Rangers to thwart her schemes time and time again. History After re-establishing her Moon Palace, Rita set her sights on conquering the planet Earth, sending monsters to destroy the cities. However, her attacks were repeatedly foiled by the Power Rangers: five teenagers selected by Zordon to protect the planet using powers and weapons crafted by the sage himself. Knowing her plans could not proceed as long as the Power Rangers lived, Rita and her minions focused their efforts on attacking the Rangers directly and threatening their hometown of Angel Grove. Rita launched multiple attacks against the Rangers and even attempted to create an evil Power Ranger of her own, brainwashing the human teen Tommy Oliver into becoming her Green Ranger. While the Green Ranger dealt serious damage to Zordon and his charges, the Power Rangers perservered and were able to break Rita's control over Tommy, bringing him to their side. After suffering so many defeats with nothing to show for it, Rita was deposed by her own master, Lord Zedd. Zedd sealed Rita in a space dumpster and banished her to the stars yet again, assuming command of her forces. However, Rita would manage to return to the moon once more and conspired with her lackey Finster to take revenge against Lord Zedd, brewing a potion that would make Zedd fall in love with Rita. This scheme succeeded and Zedd and Rita were married. It seemed they had finally succeeded when Rita's father, Master Vile, reversed the flow of time and turned the Power Rangers into powerless children. As they searched for the mythical Zeo Crystal to restore time, Rita and Zedd devised a plan to finally best Zordon and the Rangers in one swift stroke: their henchmen, Goldar and Rito Revolto, would simultaneously steal the Zeo Crystal and detonate an implosion device to destroy the Command Center. Goldar and Rito invaded the Command Center, planted the device and made off with the crystal, only to inexplicably lose possession of it almost immediately thereafter. Their device detonated, and the Command Center was blown to bits, seemingly taking Zordon with it. Rita and Zedd celebrated on the moon, but their celebration was brief. The couple was immediately ousted by their rivals in the United Alliance of Evil; the Machine Empire. Fleeing destruction by King Mondo's forces, the pair went into hiding until they managed to topple the Machine Empire with a bomb disguised as a gift. Reoccupying the moon, Rita and Zedd ended their quest against the Power Rangers, allowing other agents of the Alliance to try their luck. Divatox managed to destroy the the Turbo Rangers' Megazords and Power Chamber, while the upstart Empress Astronema succeeded in capturing Zordon. As part of an all-out interplanetary assault, Rita and Zedd hoped to finally destroy the Rangers in battle. However, a ranger sabotaged the Alliance's plans by sacrificing Zordon, whose good energies swept across the universe and destroyed the armies of the Alliance. While their minions were reduced to sand, Rita and Zedd's humanity was preserved and they returned to their human forms. Appearance Rita Repulsa appears as an Asian human female with silver hair styled into a pair of distinct horn shapes. She wears a brown robe of exotic fabric, a gold ring on each finger, and she always carries a magical staff. Her staff has an ornate black and gold crescent ring on the top with a large red gemstone embedded in it. Personality Rita is malicious, spiteful, and hates everyone around her. She can also be quite flamboyant and is extremely arrogant, always so certain that her schemes will succeed no matter how many times the Power Rangers defeat her. One of Rita's notable quirks is her loud maniacal cackling. Abilities Rita has lived for thousands of years and may be immortal (or at least doesn't physically age). She has long been a practitioner of dark magic and is highly skilled in crafting enchanted items and spells to confound her enemies. She regularly uses her sceptre to make the monsters under her command grow to enormous size so that they can trample the cities of Earth into rubble. Category:Monsters in Television Category:Magical Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Power Rangers Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Monster Creators